


二十年

by foxhuhu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Kudos: 1





	1. 舍纳

舍纳听说镇子里那处荒芜的老庄园被人买走的时候，并没有想到会是那个人。告诉他这个消息的人把酒吧高脚椅晃得几乎要倾倒下来，含混不清地说着那个买主是个退役的军人，而且据说有着非常不好的传闻。舍纳并没有什么兴趣，只是出于礼貌回问了一句，什么传闻。热爱嚼舌根的传话人兴致勃勃地压低声量，说，对男人犯过猥亵罪，进过监狱，靠钱买出来的。那时舍纳也没有想到过是那个人。自从他服完他的兵役从军队里逃出来后，他就没有想过会再见到那个人。那个人叫什么名字？名字不重要。那是他的军官，他的上尉，他的影子，他的梦魇。他没有想过再会见到他，但他却没有哪一天忘掉过他。

他是为了到邻镇去办一件事才路过那个庄园。他步行经过那个庄园；去到车站，从车站坐车，去到邻镇；从邻镇办完事，又从车站坐车回来；再从车站步行经过那个庄园，回家。去的时候是清晨。那个庄园静悄悄的，看不出人气，并不像有人居住的，虽然根据传闻来看，那个买下了庄园的退役的军人已经住进来了。回来的时候是黄昏，夕阳是金色的，把那个庄园腐朽的木栅栏也染成金色的。栅栏后面是杂草丛生的庭院，杂草间有一个破水潭，积着发青的满是污泥的水。水旁边站着个老人，略弓着背，盯着那腐臭的潭水发怔。

于是舍纳认出他来。是他。并不是个老人。不算老。只是因为略弓着背低头看那污浊潭水，也因为发怔而掩盖了原有的个性，因此让人一瞥的瞬间以为是个老人。第二瞥的时候就会意识到，是个军人，被时间磨得有点老态的军人而已。但对于舍纳而言，这第二瞥却不仅仅如此。他意识到，那是他的上尉。

那时有一只猫头鹰从树上起飞。那个声音把上尉的视线吸引起来，从潭水里引到了天上。于是他的背直起来，他的脖子抬起来，他的视线追随着飞去的、在日暮的暗金光泽里消失掉的黑影。他的消瘦挺拔的身材又显出来，在那件黑灰色的立领的长外衣下。他的头发是灰白的，隐约有几缕还带着早年的暗红，却丧失了火的色泽，也没有了跳动的姿态。那是老者的头发。舍纳看不到他的脸。上尉侧面对着他，又隔着栅栏和高高的、至人半身的茅草。那些草该割了。舍纳此时想起，有人说过这庄园的买主正在寻觅一名管家，或者仆从，替他打理庄园的人。

而上尉朝房子走去，背向着他，朝着被金色的落日咬去屋檐一角的老宅走去。上尉没有看见他或听见他。他没有发出一点声音，上尉的背上也没有长眼睛，所以都很自然。只是他看出上尉失去了曾有的锐利，在开始走路的一刻背又弯了下来，甚至步行的姿态是明显的跛。

是个退役的军人；有非常不好的传闻；对男人犯过猥亵罪，进过监狱，靠钱买出来；出来后依旧过着疯狂放纵的生活，从马上摔下来，差不多死了。舍纳想起听人说起的字句片段。不知怎么竟然好了；不知从哪里得来了一笔钱；跑到这种地方买个闹鬼的庄园，是想要避人耳目吧；他要招个男人替他管家，想是没人会去的；钱给得也并不多。

舍纳那天直接回家了。他的家在镇子另一头的公寓里。很小的一间，简陋的一个卧室和一个小书房，一个局促的厨房和一个洗浴间。妻子和女儿死后他搬过一次家，从之前那个大一些的公寓搬到了这个小的、适合单身男人居住的公寓。他住在这里三年了。

离开军队之后他换过几个工作，后来在报社里稳定下来。一开始他干的是体力活，他年轻力壮，大小杂活，什么都能干。但是他热爱读书和写字，逐渐动起了笔，给报社写起了些东西。他有时在家里工作，就在那间小书房里。书房里摆着一个相框，相框里是他同他死去的妻子和女儿三人的照片。那张照片是他的女儿八岁的时候拍的，一家人特意去请人拍的。可两年后女儿就死了，妻子在那之后半年病故。

妻儿的死亡从他的生活里带走的东西是奇妙的——那是一种虚假而平和的安宁。她们的死将他从那种泥泞又窒息的安宁中拖出来，把他抛入一个又冷又真实的空间里。那个空间像条不会流动的河，河里只有他自己。而当他往河里看的时候，会看到自己的过去：他的军官，那个木地板的房间，他的军官洗澡时用的澡盆，桌上的自来水笔。他还会看到他在村里的那个女友，他那么热切地爱过的姑娘，她的乳房和阴部，他给她的花，和生日的卡片。但他已经抛下她了。他对她的所有热情和眷恋已经随着那未能写出的诗歌一同泯灭了。他再也没有去见过她，甚至没有跟她道别。他鼓不起勇气，他怯懦着。他已经不是那个他了。

但他终究娶了一个女人。在四年后。在远离那个军营也远离他的家乡的地方。他终究还是得娶一个女人。

这天他回到家里，把工作上的事情处理完。按部就班，有条有理。他在服兵役时最痛苦的那些日子里也没有耽误过一点本职的工作。他就是这么一个人。他是个老实的、恪守本分的人。然后他去洗澡。他很认真地、细致地把自己的身体洗干净，用肥皂把行走了一天产生的汗液从自己的脖颈、腋下和身体的每一处擦拭干净。洗完澡他披上了一件薄的衬衣，没有穿裤子，因为不必要。他靠在浴室的门边开始自慰。

妻子过世之后，这种事情他做得很多。因为不再与别人的世界有交集，只与自己有交集，因此轻车熟路，宛若一个老练的技术工。三年来他自慰的时候几乎什么都不想，脑子里一片空白，或说一片漆黑，像被墨泼过一样，而他的手机械地动着，同他小时候被训练用斧劈柴、在印厂里给印刷机上油、将报纸整理打包捆扎……所有诸如此类的工作一样。然而这一天的自慰里，他想到了傍晚看到的那个男人，那个老去的男人。那个被黑色长摆的风衣裹住的、行走时后略驼的脊背。那个微跛的步态。那从深红蜕变成灰白的头发。隔着那所有老化了的外观，隔着夕阳染成金色的疯长的茅草，隔着空寂沉闷宛若不曾存在却又实实在在堵在那里的二十年的时间，他看到了那个男人赤裸的身体。他看见水珠从那个胸膛上淌下，也从脊背上淌下。他看见那双浅蓝的透着冷的欲火的光的眼睛。他看见那紧实的腰和勃起的生殖器。他看见自己。他看见那两个月间在那间屋子里、在那张床上、在地板上、在隔间的浴室的墙边的自己。

他的高潮降落在他的手掌里，降落在这个狭窄的、尚且冒着蒸汽的浴室里。隔着一堵墙便是他的小书房。书房里有一张桌，桌上有打字机，也有纸笔和墨水。还有那个相框。相框里他的妻子和女儿对着镜头微笑。书房隔壁紧挨着就是卧室。卧室只有一张床，和一个简陋得不能再简陋的衣橱。床的边上就是窗。窗的外面是黑的夜。此时天上有云，只是人的眼看不见。但云遮住了月亮和星星，让整个天漆黑一片。在漆黑一片的空间里，如果舍纳伸出手，他可以透过那个窗一直向西边伸去，一直伸到那个荒芜的老庄园点着灯的卧房里。

-TBC-


	2. 舍纳

舍纳第二天站在了庄园的门前。他穿得整整齐齐，穿上了最好的西装和皮鞋，甚至打上了领带。他对退役的上尉说，我是来应聘的，你不是需要个管家吗。

上尉看着他，认出了他。他没道理认不出他的勤务兵，正如他的勤务兵没道理认不出他一样。就算是二十年的时光把面庞打磨得和从前不同，就算瞳仁里的火变得微弱衰败下去，仿似这多年无人打理的颓废庄园一样，虽是长了草，却还是那个庄园。

可是上尉对他说：你不合适，你走吧。然后他转身进了屋，进屋的步态还是跛的，背也是微驼的。他关上了门，不再面对舍纳。把舍纳关在那个很厚的、高大的木门之外。把自己关在那个阴沉沉的、湿漉漉的没有人烟的客厅内。那屋子的窗玻璃还铺着灰。阳光透不进来。整个屋子像一座湿冷的墓穴。

舍纳于是离开了，到报社去。他没有敲门，没有坚持，没有隔着门或者趴到窗子上对里面的上尉喊话。他不需要那样做。他知道那扇门关起来，却没有锁。他知道那所宅子破落不堪，有各种可以闯入的方式。他知道上尉在那里，在房子里，像困在一个笼子里的衰老的猛兽；而他在笼子外，在笼子周围走着，绕着笼子转圈，虽然他不是为了捕猎，可他的猎物就是那么呆在里头。

他在报社干完了当天的活。他总是能很有效率地干完当天的活，然后余出一些时间来。在这种空闲出来的时候他会开始写点东西，有些是想要拿去发表的，有些是永不可能发表的。那些永不可能发表的东西他不会在报社写，他只会坐在那里凝神地打腹稿，等到回到家中，再默默地把它们写出来。但这一天，他没有写什么东西，也没有打什么腹稿，他坐在那里，想起过去的情人。

他同妻子结婚的时候是知道自己并不爱她的。他已经无法爱女人。就算他欺人欺己地做出一些爱妻子的样子，心里也明白他的欲望是向着男人而生。他之所以结婚，是因为那是世俗社会赋予他的责任，也同样是因为他的欲望既无法发泄也无法向人昭示。他遇到他的妻子时已经离开军营三年半。他觉得自己已经从上尉的阴影中逃脱出来，他不再受那种欲望的控制和折磨。他遇到过一些男人，他对他们的身体产生过一些欲望，但那些欲望不那么强烈，远不如他的上尉给予他的那种撼动灵魂的震感，因此他很好地压抑了下来。他觉得自己是可以教化的，可以更正的，可以从非正常被拖回到正常的生活轨迹中的。于是他回应了世俗对他的期待。他娶妻生子。

他们婚后半年便出生了第一个儿子，可他几个月就夭折了。第二年生出个女儿，终于养活，养大。他是爱他的女儿的。他对他妻子的爱如果说是带有了那么一些逢场作戏的色彩，那么他对他女儿的爱便是真心实意的。一个人，只要不是生了畜生的心，怎能不爱自己的血肉呢？他便那样爱着她，忘掉了自己，把自己的欲望抛在脑后，做一个模范的父亲和丈夫，把家支撑起来，把女儿养到了八岁。女儿八岁的那年，报社里雇了个年轻的临时工人。舍纳同他对上第一眼的时候，便有九成的把握确信那人与他是同类人。那时候舍纳三十五岁，那个青年二十出头。他没有追求对方。是对方追求的他，锲而不舍。

那就好比一个埋了很久的地雷引爆了。他这才知道，原来欲望并不是消退了，只是被藏在了地底下，在浅浅的泥土下面长成一个火山一般的怪物。现在有人把它召唤出来了。它喷射不已。它轻而易举地使他屈服了。他开始延迟回家的时间，开始说需要加班，晚上也需要，周末也需要，经常要到邻镇出差，有事要应酬……他疏远他的妻子，也疏远他的女儿。他不知道如何带着另一个男人的气息去面对，毋庸说拥抱，他的女儿。

他的内心是自责的，充满愧疚的。可同时，它却是沉溺的，放纵的，愉悦的，狂欢的。心不存在了。存在的只有肉体，和肉体里积淀已久似乎无穷无尽的欲望。他或者去那青年的住所，或者由那青年带去荒郊野外的树林草地，他同那青年的肉体嵌在一起，肌肤交叠在一起，相互抚摸，彼此进入。他们有时像缠绵的情人，有时像发狂的野兽。他被那种疯狂的欲情攫住了，那种他曾经逃离如今又将他死死卷住的、毒瘾一般的欲望。它从他的心底里翻上来，从他的小腹中涌出来，像泛滥决堤成灾的河水，狂暴，放肆，贪婪，污秽。他以前并不知道这样一个自己。面对上尉的时候，恐惧压倒了其它情感。他这时知道，这样的自己始终存在，从一开始就存在。而当年他所恐惧的对象，一半是他的上尉，一半是他的自身。

他便在放纵和谎言编织成的网中度过了两年。他甚至不惜伪装出酗酒的恶习，好让即使觉察到他异常的妻子将其归咎于旁的、而非真实的原因。那青年爱他爱得疯狂，他从某一种角度来说也是爱对方的。但那是限于肉体的。他对那青年没有动过爱情，温存的感情甚至比不上他向他妻子求婚时候的一半。他对那青年的渴求是肉体的呼唤。他是在肉体上被攻陷了，而他的心从未被摇动过。对此他有点愧疚，却无能为力。他几乎摸不到自己的心了。好像他的心不存在了，不知什么时候起被挖走了，掏掉了，只剩下空的一个胸腔。血液从那胸腔里直接汇聚到他的下腹，进入他的生殖器，让它立起来，强硬起来，仿佛它是另一个真实存在的心脏。

后来那个意外发生了。

那是个周末。他对妻子说要出差。他“出差”了，同那个青年一起。他的妻子那时被一种没有查清的肺病纠缠，病程很缓，时好时坏，靠着服药缓解，好像没有大碍，却谁也说不清。舍纳没有去在意。他对自身欲望的追求让他无暇去在意其它事情。

那天镇里下了暴雨。舍纳所在的地方天晴着。但是天晴与否对他无所谓，他一直在室内，在床上，呆着。而他的妻子犯起病来。他的妻子呼吸急促咳嗽不已。他的八岁的女儿跑出门去，要去把大夫请来。而屋外下着暴雨。他的八岁的女儿跑过街道，从河边过，往医生的家所在的方向去。那天下着极大的暴雨。暴雨的雨雾淹没了一切视线。暴雨泼下的水让河水的面涨起来，挟着污泥的河水涌上岸边。岸边的路因泥和水变得异常的滑，雨雾又让这泥泞的路对于人的肉眼变得模糊不清。舍纳的八岁的女儿在暴雨中跑过河边。她再也没有出现。

舍纳回到镇里的时候，面对的是打捞上来的、被河水泡得浮肿的女儿的尸体。

他的妻子还活着。受着疾病的痛苦和失去女儿的打击，此后卧床不起。半年后她也死了。

舍纳自由了。他回到了一无所有、也毫无负担的状态。可他对那青年说，我们分开吧。

青年哭诉恳求。青年发狂地、不懈地爱着他。青年用他无比年轻、生动、鲜活的肉体爱着他。这种爱太炽热了。它与暴雨后的河水的那种冰冷，与停在客厅里了无生气了的尸体的那种冰冷，与空寂的、只剩下药水与菊香点缀的房间空气里的那种冰冷，形成了过于鲜明的对比。肉体的热度和灵魂的寒意变成了不可调和的、刺痛的、伤人的温差。所以舍纳说，不行，我做不到了，我无法爱你。我甚至从来不曾爱你，他心里这么想，而他没有这么说。

他于是就那样残酷地离开那个青年。他一度有多热情，此刻便有多冷酷。

那之后他过着近乎清教徒的生活，但他依旧得面对他自己的欲望。他面对，但不沉溺。他去酒馆饮酒，他回到家里自慰。他更多的时候写作。他这样过了三年。

在他打定主意要分手后，那个青年离开了镇子，到其它地方去谋生。他们没再有过联系。报社里再也看不见那个年轻的身影，也没有再雇来一个类似的人。报社里似乎有一块地方空缺着，虽然每一处都塞得满满的，但总是有某一块地方空缺着。在块空缺之中，有人曾在那里呼吸。

舍纳此时便望着那块空缺之处。

他不知道自己是否怀念那个青年，是否怀念那疯狂又充满悔意的两年。但他坦承，他是怀念那些肉体的快感的。那对他而言，是实际的、可以触摸的东西。他不怀念情感上的牵连，那些虚幻的情愫是被狂风一吹，被暴雨一冲，被曝日一晒，便可以消逝得了无踪迹的东西。他不知道自己该怀念什么。他时常觉得自己是一具尸体，他时常在自己的文字里凌乱地写下一些莫名所以的意象。有一个意象往复不断地出现：

“停尸房里，这两人的尸体肩并肩躺在一起：一个白皙纤瘦，但僵硬地沉睡着；另一个年轻稚嫩，仿佛下一秒便要从沉睡中苏醒过来。”

这种意象，他没有写进他现已成形的任何一个故事里，但它总是像鬼魅、幽灵一样地钻出来，未经他大脑的许可，擅自地敲打在，或是书写在任何一张洁白或泛黄的纸张上头。而近来，这个意象逐渐地发生了变化。那个年轻稚嫩的尸体，变得不再年轻，不再稚嫩。它也变得苍老了，世故了，僵硬了，陈旧了，它下一秒仿佛不会再从沉睡中苏醒过来，它下一秒连同再下一秒，下一分，下一刻，下一个小时，下一个白天，一个夜晚，无数个夜晚，山穷水尽，天荒地老，它都不会再醒来了。

这种永恒的死亡压迫着他的心。

此时他看见了那个庄园。它孤零零的，坟墓般地立在镇子无人问津的尽头。

他看见庄园里的那个人。他穿着黑的长大衣，头发灰白，僵硬的身体如一具死尸。他躺在那个庄园的棺木般的屋子里。

此时外面下起了雨。初秋的雨。淅淅沥沥。凉得透心。

他出了门。他撑起伞。

他走到庄园门前的时候天已经黑。老宅的厅里透出微黄的光。

他没有敲门。门没有上锁。他推了进去。

厅里点着一盏昏暗的灯，仅仅足够照亮它的主人所在的那一小块地方。那个头发灰白的主人半卧在沙发上。沙发又老又旧，支撑住那一个纤瘦的身体便显得微微颤颤。沙发前的茶几上摆着一盘面包，几片熏肉，一瓶打开的红酒瓶子，一杯喝干的红酒。庄园的主人闭着眼，正在打盹。

舍纳将雨伞收起，放下，斜靠在门口的墙上。雨水从伞面上随重力滑下，沿着伞尖流淌到厅的地面上。流出一条小溪流来。舍纳朝沙发走去。他脚上的皮鞋已经湿掉了。他的西裤的裤脚也湿掉了。它们贴着他的脚和脚踝，令他有些难受。但他向庄园的主人走去。他将茶几和茶几上的东西挪开些，这样自己可以站到沙发前面而不至于碰倒它们。他在沙发前，在那灰白头发的庄园主人面前跪下。那人还是闭着眼，均匀而平稳的呼吸昭示着他已入睡。他的大衣挂在旁边的一张椅子的椅背上。他此时穿着淡灰的衬衣。领口的纽扣开了，衬衣的下摆束在黑色的、骑马用的紧身裤的裤带里。

舍纳伸手去解那裤带，就好像二十年前那个勤务兵替他的军官宽衣准备洗浴一样。之后他将那东西掏出来。那东西的主人还在睡着。而舍纳将其含在嘴里。

-TBC-


	3. 上尉

上尉盯着舍纳。他的掘墓人。

我不打算雇你，他说。

你需要有人帮你打理，舍纳说。

我可以雇别人，他说。

不会有别人来的，你的名声不好，舍纳说。

我不会付你工钱，他说。

那也没关系，我照样来，舍纳说。

你来究竟是为什么，他问。

为了和你做这个，舍纳说。

那时舍纳在他身上，他在地板上。地板上铺了一张毛毡毯。沙发太小，也太旧了，承受不住两个人的重量。所以他们到了地板上。他们光着腿，上身的衣服却还穿着。上尉盯着他，脸上是被羞辱的愤懑。他盯了一会儿移开视线去。

对一个半个身子进坟墓的老头你在指望什么，他说。

他觉得耻辱。他并不想在这种时候，在这种年纪，见到这个人。舍纳。他在心里念他的名字。他把视线移开的时候确切地能看见自己。他已经丧失了壮年时候的外表和身型，他比谁都清楚这一点。他每天清晨起来对着镜子洗漱和刮脸的时候，每天穿衣的时候，每夜睡前的时候，他都看得到自己的脸。舍纳。这个人从军队逃走的时候，从他生命里剥离的时候是那么年轻，二十岁而已。而那时的他自己，一个神气傲慢的军官，枯死的欲望因为这个勤务兵的存在而像青年人一样地烧起来。但舍纳一走，把那火种带走了，把他好不容易取得的生命带走了。

他后来一直活在那个房间里，军营的那个公寓的房间里。门锁起来了。窗关起来了。舍纳走后，将那门窗都封死起来了。那个房间变成了一个密不透风的盒子，一副木棺，一个坟墓。无论他走到哪里，它就跟到哪里。长在他身上，套在他身体四周。他一直在那个房间里活着，死着，半活半死着，活埋着。那个房间现在变成了这座老宅。它们是一样的。一样的湿冷阴暗。里面装着同一个人。不同的是那个人的尸体一日日一年年地衰老下去，腐化下去。它曾经还能看，如今被皱纹侵蚀，肌肉也松垮下去。他就要成为白骨一具。

这时候舍纳为何出现？为何闯进他的墓穴里？是来看看他是真的死了，还是被活埋了？是来给他再捅一刀，用双手勒死，还是想要把他从这坟墓里拖出来，拖到他不愿见的日光里？

舍纳。他默念着。刻在他那个封闭房间门上的名字。刻在他的坟墓墓碑上的名字。

舍纳。他的墓志铭。

但是舍纳握住了他。从舍纳手掌的形状里，他发现自己的肉体还是活的。接着便不是手掌，是某种更深邃的东西。更紧。更热。坟墓里没有这种东西。而那东西上刑般夹住他，摩擦他，在摩擦处产生热量，宛若漆黑中企图钻木取火的人。

蠢货。他这里没有火。他的身体冻存在冰川之下。在冬天的河流的最底，在冰凉的监牢的铁栏之后，在阴冷的淤泥之中。在这种没有火的世界里他依靠他的专横和狡诈生存，正如在战争的那段时间里他依靠着步枪和刺刀生存。战争的时候他杀人，他杀的人越多，给他记下的军功、给他赠予的奖章就越多。没了战争后他做一个无所事事却企图维持统治的军官，在舍纳之后他找不到第二个像舍纳一般的人，他对于后来那些进入他视野的年轻人不抱有真正的热情。他之所以威逼他们只是出于惯性。他所做的比不杀人更坏，可那些人却把他抓起来，锁起来，指着他，说“鸡奸者”——那些人在说这几个字时甚至不敢看他，说的时候装模作样，声调怪异，好像他是个该受火刑的恶魔。

舍纳不知道这些。他从未参加过战争。他服兵役的时候战争已经结束，他做的不过是一个小小打杂的勤务兵。他未曾杀过人。未曾试过用子弹打爆一个人的脑袋，看脑浆迸裂出来。未曾试过将刺刀刺入一个人的身体，将皮肉剜开，看粘稠的血液流出来。他也未曾对人施暴，未曾对人施以猥亵和强奸，未曾因此进过监狱，未曾被铐上镣铐扔进阴暗潮湿的牢底。舍纳未曾疯过，也未曾死过。舍纳是一直活着的人，偶然被他拖进了他的牢狱之中过，却又从他的牢狱中活着逃走的人。

但就是这个人，此时试图对他的身体做什么。试图在他冰窖一样的墓穴里生起一团火来。

火是没有的。摩擦的结果只是让他射了精。那也只是些冰冷的精液，半死的人的精液。在舍纳的肠道里射出来。久违的。

“鸡奸者”。

他于是又犯这罪了。

可这次抓捕他的不是别人。

是舍纳。他的掘墓者。他的送葬人。

我明天还会来，舍纳临走的时候说，周末没有工作，我也会来。那时他已经将两人的身子收拾干净，放了热水，帮助他把澡洗好，又铺好了床。像当年一样。

我不会付你工钱的，上尉又说。

那不重要，舍纳说着，耸耸肩。然后他走开。穿过老宅阴冷的厅，在门口拾起他的雨伞，开门出去，迎着依旧淅淅沥沥下个不停的雨，撑起了伞离开。

上尉坐在那里，睁着眼，把眼睛睁得宛若骷髅上的两颗黑洞。

-TBC-


	4. 上尉

“我有时候觉得我们并不是像今天这样的。”

有一天舍纳这么对他说。

那确切的是哪一天，他不记得了。他老了，记忆模糊了，混乱了。正是因为记忆混乱了，他有时会把这幢老宅同他在军营里的那间公寓混淆起来。他便将自己与当年那个军官混淆起来。他于是发号施令起来。

我要酒。他说。

我饿了。他说。

备水，我要洗澡。他说。

他有时候会觉得疲惫，觉得累，肌肉酸痛，骨头也痛，背痛。他于是吵嚷起来。舍纳会让他面朝下躺在床上，把衣服脱掉，他给他按摩。他揉他的肩，捶打他的腰，把疲惫和酸痛从他的肢体上驱走。之后舍纳将油脂抹在手指上，摩挲他身体的内部，好像那也是按摩的一道程序。

舍纳像他所说的那样，每天都来，周末也来。他会带来日用品、食物，和酒。可上尉重复地对他说，我不会付你工钱的。舍纳说，没关系。上尉说，我也不会付给你这些东西的钱的。舍纳说，也没关系，我知道你放钱的地方。他的确知道。上尉去他放钱的地方看，的确有一部分被取走了。每一次当舍纳带来一些用品、食物或酒的时候，他放在那里的钱就会少掉一些。但他也没有去把钱锁起来，收起来，藏起来。他只是找了某些晴朗的天，去最近的银行，再支取一些出来，补充到那里头去。

但是舍纳没有去处理庭院里的茅草。他说，我不是你的雇工，便也不需要做这事。所以那些草依旧疯狂地长着，挡在老宅的门窗与院子外的小道中。

上尉也不太记得舍纳是哪一天进入他的身体里的。他年纪大了，从马上摔下来过后更加容易记忆混乱。时间先后的倒错对于他的记忆而言是家常便饭。反正有一天舍纳说，我想进去。

那之前，除了头一天，舍纳只用手和口。对于这个，对于头一天，上尉倒是没有忘，也没有记混。舍纳先给他做，再给自己做。只有舍纳在做。因为他拒绝。他抗拒。他觉得屈辱。羞耻。愤怒。仇视。一方面是老去的、无能的肉体，一方面是蓬勃的、无耻的欲望。这种矛盾对他的自我而言是折磨的。是一种内在的战争。自我杀伐。而这种自我杀伐要被人看去了，就是对他当面的嘲讽。即使那人是舍纳。不对。那人是舍纳便更加嘲讽。所以他一直非暴力不合作。他一直无动于衷。他一直佯装痴呆。卑鄙而怯懦地，利用舍纳的手和口，去满足欲望，却不予回报。

然后那天舍纳说，我想进去。

上尉记得他说的是“我想进去”，而不是“我要进去”或者“我打算进去”。舍纳的措辞表达了一个愿望，然而他说出这个措辞的口气却像是个通告。冷冷的，像是那些抓捕他的人，说的那句“你被捕了”。但舍纳说完没有动作，没有像那些抓捕的人一样直接把他铐起来，捆起来，押着走；也没有像那个牢狱阴暗角落里钻出的狱吏，藏在标准制服下的野兽，露着阴险的笑，私下把他押去审讯室。舍纳只是说了一句“我想进去”，用一种不容置疑的态度，好像敲着门打算进来，如若主人不开门，他便等到晚上或者次日再来罢了。

那时候两人沉默了一阵。每个人都在等着另一个开口，或者动手。然后上尉开口——如果他的记忆没有骗他的话——说“你进来”，发号施令的语气。他在下令，舍纳服从。好像当年的游戏规则。他们互相遵从。即使是个谎言。谁都知道是虚像。一个披着皮的尸体，对一个戴了面具的幻影发号施令，试图掌控局面，试图统治，试图寻找尊严——在即将到来的丧失形骸的放纵中维持一点奇妙又落魄的尊严。仅此而已。

到了后来舍纳说“我有时候觉得我们并不是像今天这样的”那句话的时候，他已经习惯并享受这种事情了。

那时候他们躺在床上，刚刚做完那件事。那是晚上。舍纳总是晚上来。就像当初在军营时一样。所以他们躺在被漆黑的夜幕笼罩的漆黑的老宅的卧室床上。舍纳忽然就说了这么一句。没头没脑。上尉没有应他。

他们很少交谈。在他们的性爱中，交谈是最无用的东西。二十年前两人的对话始于上尉的质问而终于舍纳的沉默。二十年后两人的对话始于舍纳的独语，却没有终点——上尉的沉默终止不了它。它是丝线的开始，是河流的起源，是思维的延展，是时间的发端。它是虚无，也是一切。

“我有时候觉得我们并不是像今天这样的。”

那是怎样的？上尉没有这样问。

他闭着嘴，闭着目。他的欲望随快感消停，他也不去思考舍纳的话。那与他无关。什么都与他无关。性爱也与他无关。性爱只与他的肉体相关联。他只想闭上眼，闭上耳朵，做这个坟墓里的一具空壳。

“你知道吗？我现在写东西。”舍纳接着说。也不知道在对谁说。对他说，或者对舍纳自己说？

“我写了好些年。”

“我写过一些别的，也写过我们。”

“我写过很多我们。”

“我写的那些我们，没有一个像我们现在这样的。”

“我觉得，我们应该不是像今天这样的。”

“这是虚假的。真实的我们在别处。”

“在另一条河流上。”

“在不存在的空间里。”

“真实的我们，应该已经死了。早已死了。”

“即使活着，也是另一种形态，并非我们今天这样。”

“我是虚假的。虚假的我写了很多东西，试图找到真实的我。”

“虚假的我看到过很多的可能性，做过很多的梦。那些梦是虚假的我通向真实的我的桥梁，可它们都在半途把我甩下了。”

“所以我从来没有找到真实。”

“我也从来没有写完。每一个，都没有写出来。”

“但总有一处存在着真实。”

“我不知道在哪里。”

“我想或许在停尸房里。”

-TBC-


	5. 舍纳

# 5\. 舍纳

> 人们开始挖坑。五六个人拿着铲子挖了整整一个白天，挖出了一个足以埋下两具尸体的坑。那是个很随意的墓穴。死者不是战死。他们死于暴力和谋杀。便不会有人给他们庄重的葬礼，只是随意挖个足够大的坑，把两具尸体抛下，盖上土，踏平。仅此而已。
> 
> 人们甚至不会想去问一问死者是否愿意被埋在一起。他们觉得这不重要。如果死者说要分开来，他们还得挖两个坑。那样更加的麻烦。所以他们不问。这个逻辑奇妙，仿佛如果他们问了，那死者便会张口回答一样。
> 
> 两具尸体平行地摆在两个担架上，摆在离快要完工的墓穴不远的地上。脏兮兮的白布覆盖着它们，覆盖得很随意，漫不经心，似乎它们无关紧要。对于将要埋葬它们的这群士兵来说，它们所有的一切的确无关紧要了。最初找到尸体的时候，人们还会看一看，互相说一声：哦，这个是被勒死的；哦，这个是发着高烧死的，腿的内侧沾了血迹，有伤。人们互相点点头，心有灵犀的，好像都明白发生了什么，之后便默不作声，开始考虑如何把它们处理掉。在开始挖坑的时候，人们便不会再去关系那两具尸体是如何从活转变为死的，更不会关心它们在死前的一刻脑子里想些什么，脸上露着什么样的表情，它们是为何而死，为何必须死去，它们在尚未走到“必须死去”这一步之前又是如何活的。都无关紧要了。它们将被抛进坑里，被填上土，再踏平。黑土将它们掩盖的时候，它们就变成了土，从此什么也不是了。在那些埋葬了它们的人们的心里，它们不会再存在了，它们死亡的原因，它们曾活着的意图，全都不复存在了。它们在此世上消泯。
> 
> 它们的那种死法，不具有任何英雄性，带着隐匿的肮脏和罪恶的气息，活该被唾弃。它们将在泥土下腐烂，被爬虫啃噬，或是被路过的野兽用爪挖出来，将腐肉撕裂，留下的白骨也将被零落地抛置。这样的死亡，他（指上尉）不曾想象过，而他（指舍纳）从始至终都在揣摩着……

  


舍纳将笔和纸带到了老宅里，就摆在卧室里的那张方桌上。他愿意在这里写。在这里他能写出来。就在这张床边，在这宛如墓穴的床边。而当他写字的时候，会发出连续不断的沙沙声响，这声响会吵得上尉无法入睡。他是想这样。这样比较好。这样他们同在。同在这间屋子里，同在他摩擦纸面的笔尖上。而他已经习惯来了之后先写一段。做爱在此之后。他必须先写一段，有时候念出来给上尉听，不管对方是否在听，他想念的时候就会念出来。

他便念了这段死亡的段子给上尉听。

上尉卧在床上，闭着眼。他没有睡，却做出一副睡的样子。他听见了，却做出一副未听见的样子。

于是舍纳说，这段你不喜欢。自然，为何会喜欢？有什么值得喜欢的？于是舍纳瞅着他敲打出来的那些字，面色阴沉。

上尉此时却开口，说，你写得对。

哪里对？

土。上尉说。到处都是土。这里，那里，肺里，血管里。被埋住了。他是被埋住的尸体，这座房屋是坟墓。他每天睁开眼，就看见土。土盖着他，把他也变为土。

舍纳瞅着他。

他接着说，但你不是。你不是这屋子的一部分。你不是这墓穴的一部分。你从哪里进来了——一个活着的东西。你在我的墓穴里写字，写诗。

不，这些不是诗。舍纳更正说。

你以前写诗，上尉坚持，你以前写过诗。

不，没有。舍纳说。没有。完全没有。

你说过你写诗。上尉很固执。

诗死了。舍纳说。不曾活，就死了。

像我一样。上尉说。但你是活的，不管你写的是什么。

我同你一样。舍纳说。

不，你同我不一样。上尉说。你没有死。你只是疯了。

也许。但疯了和死了不矛盾。舍纳说。你死的时候我也死了。杀死你的时候我自杀了。我的手指勒在我的勃颈上。

你疯了。上尉说。

疯着死了。舍纳说。

总之你不喜欢这个。舍纳说着。我也不喜欢。没有人喜欢自己的死亡。大概。

他于是把那两页纸举起来，对着灯光看了两眼，然后扔向桌子一角摞起的片段草稿顶上。

然后他说，我想做了。

  


他穿着短裤，披着它的衬衣。只是披着，胸口是裸露的。他就这样坐在那张桌前写作。此时他的生殖器已经硬起来，在他的裤子的布料底下，挺起来。他感到兴奋。性欲从他身体里涌出来，从那中心的一处向着四肢，向着指尖和足尖最末端的神经蔓延开去。他想要做了。这种“想”像饥饿一样拉扯他的神经，让他的拇指痉挛起来。就是那个拇指，因劈柴而砍伤留下丑陋疤痕的拇指。如今它放下纸笔，在灯光没有照到的阴影处因欲望而颤动起来。

他的性欲不来自别处，正是来自于写作。他刚刚书写了死亡。两具尸体被埋葬的过程。死亡和性是同一种东西。正如绝望和快感是同一种情绪。死亡是十指勒在颈部的窒息感，而那窒息感引发当震颤全身的电流便如同性爱的高潮一样。书写死亡的过程让他的性欲昂扬起来，比任何的诱惑或前戏来得直接而强烈。

所以他呼唤着，他说，我想要做了。

而上尉此时已经从床上起身，站在了他的身后。上尉全身赤裸，他一直赤裸地卧在床上。他从舍纳的身后向前倾，环过他的背，把手伸进他的裤子底下。他抓住它，他摩挲它，他抚摸从它的顶端渗出的液体来。而他的生殖器也硬着，在听舍纳念那一段的时候便肿胀起来。此时它顶在舍纳的背上，隔着棉布料的衬衣，挤压着脊柱的凹缝。

而后舍纳站起来，在上尉的帮助下脱去衣裤。他们都便赤身裸体，便缠绕着倒向他们的墓穴。那是刚才那些拿着铁锹的士兵们在土地上劳作了一整日为他俩挖出的合葬的墓穴。他们倒在土里，被土淹没，被土覆盖。

  


> 在黑的土底下，一具尸体颤了颤。最先颤动的是他的拇指，一个丑陋的、刻着疤痕的大拇指。接着是整个手掌。那手掌按在手掌之下的土面上，支撑着，让那具尸体爬起来。它——他——是如何爬起来的，没有人知道。他被埋了。像一具死尸一样被活埋了。他活着，虽然没有呼吸。却爬起来了。那只手依旧有力。他直起的腰背破开覆盖在他身上的松土。那些士兵埋得草草了事，并没有将土踏实。那些土就松松垮垮地盖住他们的尸体，仿佛有意而为之一般，反复为那些刨土掘尸的食腐的动物们提供某一种便利。这种便利却反作用到死者——被活埋者——的身上。他如今在土中蠢动，爬起来，浑身被泥土覆盖。呼吸着土，喘息着土，睁开眼所看见的也是土。土。到处都是土。这里，那里，肺里，血管里，眼睛里，指缝里。
> 
> 但他却摸到身边的另一具尸体。他的眼睛透过土看见它。它还躺在那里，一动不动，白皙纤瘦，僵硬地沉睡着。脏兮兮的裹尸布随意地盖着它的身体，被抛下坑的时候褶皱起来，使得那双腿裸露出来。于是他盯着腿。紧实有力的小腿腹，并未因死亡而形变。他于是靠近它去，用那丑陋的拇指的指腹抚摸那紧实的小腿。那皮肤与泥土一样冰冷，却有人类的触感。他感到欣喜。他感到血液在他的周身重新流动起来。血液朝着他体内的某一处汇聚。那一处不可言说。他因那不可言说的一处而死，和他同葬的尸体因那不可言说的一处而被杀。但那一处有自己的意志，有比生命本身更顽固的生命，它首先地活过来，在黑暗的泥土底下醒过来，想要播种。
> 
> 他爬向另一具尸体。他揭开它身上的裹尸布。他拨开覆盖其上的泥土。他取代泥土将其覆盖。他抚摸那被土淹没的皮肤，用指尖体味汗毛与泥土颗粒的差别。他那不可言说的一处顶开它股间的土，进入它不可言说的另一处。那里和泥土一样冰冷，却也有着人类的触感。他在那里蠕动。他与它交欢。
> 
> 这是不可言说之行动。他将因此被谋杀，因此被活埋，因此被抛入土坑，因此被黑暗覆盖。这不可言说之举见不得光，它只能在土里进行。它在这隔绝光线与阳光之处进行，鬼祟而幽冷，腐朽而狂热。他因此不可言说之举而死，也因此不可言说之欲而活。他非死非活。他是人间泥土下的一具行尸走肉。
> 
> 他已经死过，无人能再杀他一次。

  


舍纳读完这一段，又将这份稿子抛在桌上。

你还是不喜欢，他对上尉说。

上尉闭着眼没有说话。

你自然不会喜欢，舍纳说。

我喜不喜欢有什么关系，你写你愿意的，上尉答。

我有时也愿意写些愉快的场景，舍纳说，光明的场景。只是这间屋子和你的存在让我想起写这个。

上尉沉默不语。

我也可以给你读一些愉快的东西，舍纳声调愉快地说。

  


> 他和他在一家酒馆相遇。他是个樵夫，他是个军官。
> 
> 樵夫住在森林的小屋里，他到酒馆来喝酒。他一个人。军官是行军路过。他也一个人。樵夫问军官，你何以独自一人。你不和你的队伍，你的士兵们在一起吗？军官说，他独自一人，迷路了。但他不着急回去。他想继续迷一会儿。军官看着樵夫，冰蓝的眼睛里冒着炽热的火。那火舔着樵夫的下颚。樵夫点了点头，又问，你有住的地方吗？军官说，没有，我迷路。樵夫说，我家在不远的树林里，我一个人，地方还够，你来吗？军官点点头，说，好，我去。
> 
> 于是军官跟着樵夫到他的家里。那是个简陋的林中小木屋。他们进了门……

  


此处，舍纳停了停，他说，他写过三个不同的版本。

第一个版本，军官强暴了樵夫。

第二个版本，樵夫引诱了军官。

无论哪一种，最终的结果都是他们在那小屋的木板床上做爱。被强暴了的樵夫感受到了无边的愉悦，被引诱了的军官感受到了无上的快感。也或许，这两个版本是并行的，是纠缠的，是相互渗透的。哪一方都有罪。罪恶在目光相接的一刻便已诞生。

而第三种版本，舍纳顿了顿，第三种版本，是这样的：

  


> 军官跟着樵夫走进小屋。樵夫转过身来，他对军官说，我想你看出来了，我是个女人。那是装成樵夫模样的女人。她此时脱去衣服，露出女人的乳房和阴部。她裸着身体躺到那张木板床上，当着军官的面开始自慰。她没有触碰他，连手也没有触碰过。更没有引诱他。只是在他的面前裸露出身体，裸露出私处，在他面前放肆地自慰。
> 
> 这里甚至不是什么樵夫的小屋，也不是她的住处。她住在别处。她只是利用这个废弃的小屋作为她与情人私会的场所。
> 
> 情人？什么情人？像我这样的？军官问。
> 
> 旅人，路过的人，只会逗留短暂的时间便消失不见的人。像你一样的人。
> 
> 我是第几个？
> 
> 你？我不知道。我在酒馆里逗留，我试探过许多路人。没有像你一样的。他们不敢来。他们对上我的视线以后就逃走了。他们都是懦夫。你是第一个跟我来的。之前没有人跟我到这小屋里来。
> 
> 你想要我做什么？
> 
> 看我自慰。伪装成樵夫的女人说。你也可以自慰。
> 
> 她看他的眼神铸造了一堵墙。那堵墙将他与她之间的空间隔绝开。
> 
> 你也可以自慰，和我一起。她又说。
> 
> 于是她躺在那张床上，他背靠着紧闭的那扇木门。她赤身裸体，他脱下裤子。她自慰，他也自慰。他们自慰的同时彼此视线交错。他们的视线传递欲望和快感。他们同时达到高潮。
> 
> 她从中获取了快乐。她对他说：你不可以过来，你不可以触碰我，你不可以进入我的身体。你可以看着我，并让我看着，我们分别自慰。我们只能这样。
> 
> 他问为什么。
> 
> 因为我是黑暗，我的身体是绝望。你若进来，会被不知名的力量吞没。
> 
> 她拒绝他。她又欢迎他，以她的方式。
> 
> 于是她在木板床上，他在木门边上，他们看着彼此而自慰。她看着他硕大坚挺的性器，在想象中将其取代自己的手指，在想象中让其冲撞自己的肉体。她扭动肢体，向他展示自己深藏的荒淫的欲望。他们交错的视线在肉体上激起的热度远胜过亲吻和爱抚。他们那夜在小屋里一次又一次地自慰，一次又一次地抵达高潮。
> 
> 天亮的时候，她对他说，你得走了。你必须走。
> 
> 为什么？他再一次问。
> 
> 你若不走，黑暗会追着你，会吞噬你。你会被困在这里，会被困在我的肉体里，你的欲望里。你得走了，走出这间小屋。你进来过，为此我感到满足。
> 
> 她为他打开门。他走出去。

  


他不会的。上尉开口说。

不会什么？舍纳问。

不会走出去的。

不会吗？

不会。已经困住了。上尉说。他已经离不开了。

可他走了出去。舍纳说。

他走不出去的。上尉说。他会滞留在那门口，在小屋的四墙外打转。他想要回去。想要进去。不只是进到屋里去，还要进到那个身体里去。那个伪装成樵夫的女人的身体里，无论那是樵夫还是女人，总之是那个诱骗她来到此地的身体。他要进去，在那里他要找到自我。他其实已经进去过了。他并非没有触碰过那个肉体。他触碰了，他进入了。不是黑暗追着他，他就是黑暗。是他，在他的视线与那个樵夫的视线相接的一瞬，在酒馆里，远在他们来到这间小屋之前，他看到她（他）时，便铸造了她（他）身体里的那股黑暗。和绝望。

黑暗是不合时宜的欲望的衍生物。

我应该把笔给你，舍纳说。

不，上尉说，你把你的肉体给我。

你想进来？舍纳问。

是的，上尉点头，我想进去。

  


于是他们做了。舍纳让上尉进入他的身体。他像四十岁时一样蛮狠有力。

  


> 军官又回来了。他推开小屋的那扇木门，他看见那个女人还躺在床上。
> 
> 他朝她走过去。
> 
> 他进入她的身体。
> 
> 他被黑暗包裹。湿润的、柔软的、紧缚的、狰狞的、叫嚣的、狂野的黑暗。
> 
> 黑暗是一条奔流的河。它终将汇入海。海也是黑暗的。是无底的。他在黑暗里沉入海底。
> 
> 她是那海底的泥床。

  


之后舍纳进入了他。他们那天的欲望比以往任何时候都要强烈。持久不息。

舍纳让他躺在床上，他立足在床脚边。他将他的两腿打开，搭在他的两个肩膀上。他一手托住他的臀，一手握住他的男根，同时进入他。他冲撞他的肉体，同时摩挲他的性器，给他最强的刺激和快感。

他干他的时候仿若自己也变成了他，同时在干与被干。他分不清自己是谁，在哪里。但他清楚自己在做什么。他称之为性交，而非做爱。他是在having sex，而不是making love。是一种intercourse，野兽的行为。没有爱。他甚至不用那个词汇，为人熟知的四字母单词。那个词汇带有太强烈的情绪，而他没有情绪。只有欲望。还有本能。让肉体的东西回归肉体，让情感滚一边去。他和他性交的对象都很满意。肉体支配灵魂。而他们没有灵魂。他们被埋葬的时候便从肉体上剥离走了灵魂。他们的肉体埋在土里，他们的灵魂溺死在土边冰冷的河里。

  


然而埋在土里的东西，无论多宏大，多炙热，因其不能被挖掘，无法被昭示，而毫无意义。所以舍纳还写过些别的景象。譬如，将其埋在雪里。

  


他有天向上尉读了这么一篇：

  


> 山上的雪是亮的，看久了会致盲。他有时觉得自己是盲的，因为他始终在这间旅馆里，这个坐落在山中的，所有窗户都面对着雪山的旅馆里。他在这里帮工，仿佛从出生起就在这里。他在这里等待，终其一生等待，不知道等待什么。而他的眼睛始终望向那雪白的山，他因此而盲。
> 
> 那个季节里来了一群城里的人。他们来滑雪，住在这间旅馆里。他从那些时髦的城里人手中接过行李，替他们放进各自的房间。那些是上流社会的人们，其中有一对夫妻吸引了他的注意。他用他未盲的肉眼观察他们。他们很漂亮。男人和女人，都很漂亮。男人四十岁左右的模样，女人二十多。他们手指上戴着戒指，他们入宿登记写了同一个姓氏。他们住在同一间房。
> 
> 他就盯着他们看。男人和女人穿过旅馆厅堂的姿态，女人挽着男人的胳膊，脖子微微仰起，脸上的表情是那种相当知晓自己的魅力并有意将其展露出来的自信的神态。男人浅笑着，目光从他的夫人的脸上划过，不留痕迹地飘向旅馆的周遭，在他——一个杂役人员的身上停留了半秒，又浅笑着飘走了。男人和女人在旅馆的餐厅里用餐，他也盯着他们看。看他们用刀用叉的手势，每一个姿态里都透露着上流社会那一种气概。他盯着他们看，因为他们总在一起，所以他同时盯着两人看。
> 
> 那个女人觉察到他的视线。正如所有深知自己魅力的女人一样，她对所有投向她的视线异常敏感，宛若安装了天然的雷达一样。她对此暗自得意，他看得清楚她对此的暗自得意。
> 
> 有一天男人和女人分开行动了。女人一个人在旅馆的餐厅里用餐。男人不在。他便看着女人。女人用完餐朝他走来。她想在旅馆里外转转，希望有人带路。他反正也闲着。旅馆里没有别的客人。请他带路。他于是顺从了，并问，您的先生呢？他自己去滑雪了，女人答，抛下我。男人总是这样，女人说。他带她穿过旅馆的长廊，看过后院，沿着旅馆后一条窄窄的观景的坡道往下走。下面是有着矮矮的护栏的悬崖边上，在那里可以向前眺望远处白皑皑的山巅，或向下凝视黑黝黝的深渊。
> 
> 得小心走，他提醒她。失足下去的人救不上来。你不会让我掉下去的，女人笑着对他说。他们在悬崖边上驻足，女人的身子挨着他站着。山风吹过，女人一阵哆嗦。他知道那是假的。诱惑过他的女人不少。那些上山来滑雪而被丈夫抛下的妻子们。这一个是长得最美的。
> 
> 可他说，太冷了，我们早点回去吧。我看见有人回来了。他指着山腰的黑影。是你的丈夫吧，他说。
> 
> 他于是往回走。他和她从旅馆的正门进去的时候，正好遇上她的丈夫。那个男人。身材矫健高大，很英俊，有一双漂亮却冷酷的蓝眼睛。那个男人看了看他们俩，视线又在他的身上停落了两秒，便又浅笑着移开去了。
> 
> 男人和女人在一起的时候，他依旧盯着他们看。男人和女人不在一起的时候，女人会来找他说话。他总是很恭敬，很礼貌。他是个身份卑微的人，懂得如何讨太太们欢心，也懂得如何保持审慎。而只有在他发现那个男人进入他们视程范围内的时候，他才会微笑着握一握夫人的手，在手背上轻轻一吻。毫无过分的举动。
> 
> 男人和女人打算在这里住上一个月，他们的住宿登记上这么写着。他们住在旅馆最上层风景最好的大房间里。他记得房号。他在夜晚巡查的时候总是从那门口路过。他轻手轻脚地，踩在地板上毫无声息。他会驻足聆听。那房间里他听不出什么来。
> 
> **他们从未在那房间里做爱。**
> 
> 确知了这一点，他很满意。他从中知道了某些别的事情，但他藏在心里。
> 
> 男人和女人住到第四周的时候，两人大吵了一架。深夜的时候，他在值班，而男人披着黑的大衣走下楼梯，朝他走来。他穿着棉的拖鞋，大衣下面是睡衣。他对他微微一笑，说，嘿，我和太太吵架了，她把我赶出了房间，我得找个地方睡觉，你们还有空余的房间吗？
> 
> 对不起，先生，没有了。您知道，这个季节是旺季，我们旅馆也就这么些屋子，全都订满了。半年前都订满了。所以没有空余的房间了。真是抱歉，先生。
> 
> 那可太糟了。男人搓着手，脸上挂着那副似笑非笑的神态，**凝视**着他。可我得找个地方睡。
> 
> 先生，我有个房间。他说。我住在一个单独的阁楼里，地方有点小，有点窄，不太舒服。不过很安静。和客房以及其他人的住处隔得很远。因为我是杂工。所以住在那样的地方。他说得很小心。
> 
> 哦。男人应了一声，没有多说，依旧**凝视**着他。
> 
> 如果先生您不介意，他说，您今晚可以睡在那里。
> 
> 我不介意，男人浅浅地说。
> 
> 他于是带他去。去他那个狭窄的阁楼上的小屋里。那地方局促，阴暗，像个密闭的盒子。放进两人的时候显得更加局促。因局促使得两人不得不贴紧在一起。
> 
> 光是如此还不够。他们还得脱去衣服，赤身裸体地贴紧在一起。仿佛所作所为全是因为这空间的局促而造成的。就连呼吸也被局促的空气逼迫得断断续续起来。体温也在局促的空间里蒸腾不出去，在他们的肌肤上凝结出汗珠来。
> 
> 那一个星期里，男人和女人的战争持续。那一个星期里，男人每晚都住在他的逼仄的阁楼小屋里。那一个星期里，他们的肉体都如同完整的一体般紧贴着，在紧贴中蠕动着，散发着特有的气味。
> 
> 在男人和女人临走的前一天，他对男人说，我带你去一个地方。男人问，什么地方。他说，雪山里的一处秘境，风景独特的地方，只有我知道。男人问，什么时候。他说，明天清晨，天刚亮，大家未起的时候。他是在他小屋的床上说的这话。
> 
> 次日清晨，他带着男人出了旅馆后门，沿山路而下，绕进白雪覆盖的一处谷地。他们往深处走，不就便被前后左右一片白皑皑的雪景包围了。那四面八方扑来的白色会致盲，他深知这一点。看久了便一定会盲的。他盲了很久了，因此他知道路。而那个男人，对这种压迫性的白色尚未适应，因此他会迷路。他于是带着那男人朝他的目的地走去。
> 
> 白皑皑的风景刺疼了男人的眼睛。疼痛从他的视网膜深入他的大脑，扎痛他体内的神经。不能再走了，他说。白色像恐惧一样席卷了他。
> 
> 那么就在这里吧。听了男人的请求，他停下脚步转过身来。他将双手放在男人的脖颈上。男人的脖颈已经被雪山里的风冻得僵硬了。他搓了搓那脖颈，说，你都冻僵了。是的，我冻僵了，男人回答。他便在手掌里用下力气。他气力极大。他本来就是干杂活的料。他掐死他，不费吹灰之力。
> 
> 男人的尸体倒在白茫茫的雪地上，黑色的大衣融成一个黑点。男人死前还睁着眼。因雪而盲的视线望向灰蒙蒙的天。
> 
> 此时下起雪来。鹅毛的雪。杀死男人的凶手站在一旁，他知道会下雪。他对这里的天气了如指掌。他等着。等了半小时，一小时，两小时，三小时。白皑皑的雪将那男人的尸体覆盖，冰冻，埋葬，直至完全没了痕迹，从这世上湮灭了。他从他驻足的地方抬起脚来，深陷与雪中的双脚。他一步一步地、知晓方向地走着，走到悬崖的边上。向前，可以远眺白皑皑的山巅。向下，可以俯瞰黑黝黝的深渊。
> 
> 他纵身跳下。

  


这算什么？上尉问他。

我不知道，舍纳答，我只是觉得，我必须让他杀了他。我不知道为什么。

然后他们开始做。进行性交。性交时，上尉让舍纳将双手按在他的颈部。你可以做你想做的事，上尉对他这么说。他不知不觉收紧了手。他没有写出来的那一部分：手掌摁在一个活人的脖子上的触感。二十年前他做过的事情，二十年后他在这里重复上演。这件事仿佛追随了他一生，仿佛这件事情不结束，他的噩梦便永无完结。

可他还是松了手。

**你已经死了**。他对着喘息的上尉说。我已经杀死过你很多次！再杀你一次对我无益，也毫无意义。我杀不死一个死人！

死人沉默着，胸口起伏地盯着他。

**我只能干你**。他的声音嘶哑下去，像玻璃般碎裂。我只能干你。他又说，接着便哭了起来。

他于是边哭边干。他不像个四十岁的男人。他像个十几岁的孩子、二十岁出头的不知所措的青年。他像那个被他抛弃时的年轻的情人。

  


他后来对上尉说，他不知道他为什么要写。

这些不能给人看的文字，它们注定要被销毁，那么他为何而写？

这些躲躲藏藏的文字，这些鬼鬼祟祟的偷情，这些遮遮掩掩的肉欲，它们不为此世所容，它们生长在深层的土里，被雪水覆盖渗透，如蛆虫一般污秽卑贱。它们不可见光，见光必死。破土的一刻便要被摘除，被屠戮，被焚尽。它们不曾活着，没有活的机会，它们的脖子上永远有一双手，那双手永远地勒紧，随时地掐断它可能吐出的气息。

他又说，他时常分不清什么是真实的。他时常分不清正在写作的自己与正被写出的自己。他穿梭于现世和纸面之间，他在不同的故事里跳跃。他有时怀疑自己是否存在，或是不存在，而仅仅是一个由某一个人、某一支笔下写出的人物。

他时常又觉得，也许写作能够改变真实。写作仿佛有一种魔力，一旦你写下了什么东西，它便会由虚无中生出切实的形体。一个本来不可能发生的事件，经由纸和笔获得形貌，固定下来，成为改变事件轨迹的咒语。只要他写了，那写的东西便会成为某一种真实的存在，它会取代真实，或取代真实的一部分，成为在某处确实存在过的事物。

如果书写能够让虚幻变为真实，那么他情愿多写一些明朗的东西。

  


但他写了太多的死亡。

有一种冥冥之力驱动他去这么写。

一个不懂如何该生存的人，大概是无法逃避描写死亡的。因他在写的时候总在寻觅答案。他偏找不到答案。对他而言，死亡几乎是通往生存道路的唯一解。

而舍纳知道，自己已经死过了三回。

第一回，是二十年前。他掐死了上尉，同时杀死了自己。他和上尉的尸体分别被发现，一同被埋葬。他被活埋。

第二回，是三年前。他女儿的尸体被河水冲上岸。他指认了她。他没有哭。他眼泪一滴也掉不下来。因为他已经死了。他溺死在河里。

第三回，是半个月前。他来到这里，走进这个庄园里，踏进这个卧室里，在这张床上，进入他的军官的身体。他不再扮演一个受害者，他不再是一个被强迫者，他遵循自己的意志而动。他便也犯了鸡奸罪。上尉的罪成了他的罪，上尉的镣铐也锁在了他的手腕上，上尉呆过的牢狱也牢牢套在他的肉体周围，而埋葬上尉的永恒的坟墓也将他一同埋葬。

他最终死在这里，亲手为自己判下死刑。

  


所以他为什么要写？

他能够书写的东西竟是那么的有限！

  
  
  


-TBC-


	6. 舍纳

后来有一天，舍纳说想到屋外去。

那应该是第二年的初夏。因为天气暖和了，热起来，可以穿着单衣在田野里走，也并不会冷。不知不觉已经过了近一年。老宅院子里的杂草被简单地收拾了，破损的围栏也被修葺。上尉手里拥有的财产，差不多够他养活晚年的自己，只要他不去赌博，不去随意挥霍。

舍纳有的时候还到镇上的酒馆里去。镇里的人都知道他成了那个老庄园的管事。当初对他嚼舌根的中年男人斜着眼睛半是疑心地看着他，问觉得怎样？是个怪人么？舍纳摇摇头说，还好。他照样地喝点酒，与人话不多。他的生活几乎禁锢在了几个封闭的地点，报社，庄园，自己的公寓（在这里呆的时间也不多），还有偶尔地在酒馆。然后有一天，当天气渐热起来的时候，他忽然觉得屋里呆不住了。夏日的风，流动的水，晒得让人出汗的阳光在召唤他。

舍纳对上尉说，我们到屋外去吧。走过河，在对岸的山坡那侧，有一处会开满花，他说。再往深处走，在树林里，人们不常到的地方，有浓荫，有水潭，水路连着河与湖，却是静僻的一处，不会被打扰。阳光会从树叶的缝隙里落下来，斑斑点点的，有种特殊的美。从这个盒子里出去吧，从这个坟墓里出去吧，哪怕一天也好。

于是他们一同出去。从河边的小径走，走过桥，穿过灌木，走进林中。他们在水潭边脱下衣服，他们跳进水潭里洗澡。水潭的水又清又凉，仿佛不是此世间的水一样。水潭边的草坡开了点点的花，躺在上面的时候，感觉此地也不是人间的地。

离开的时候，舍纳说，以后常来。下一周。下个月。来年。

  


他们并不知道，并没有什么来年。

战争又一次迫近。二战爆发后，舍纳，四十岁，依旧在征兵规定的年龄范围内。他被迫应征入伍，并死于战争。战火波及了小镇，庄园在一次空袭中被炮弹炸掉一半。屋顶塌下来的时候，上尉未能幸免，当场死亡。

关于这些，舍纳都无从知道。

关于他曾经想到过的、梦到过的种种可能的虚幻，到此终结，被战火埋葬。

他不会知道，这场战争打了多少年，以何种方式进行，以何种方式结束。他也不会知道，那所庄园被战火损毁，直至彻底毁坏，战后它荒芜了很久，直至过去数十年，才被清理，被人买走，被重建，被改头换面。

而我们也同样不知道，在舍纳所梦见过的、想象过的所有那些可能的故事里，是否曾经有过后面所述的这样一个故事。我们不知道他是否曾经想过，抑或甚至提笔写下过。丢失的东西已经太多，有的失于天灾，有的失于人祸，有的失于恐惧，有的失于压迫；有些沉在河底，有些葬在土中，有些毁于烈焰，有些泯于狂风；还有些倔强地、不知廉耻地苟延残喘，从某些僻静无人的角落悄悄探出影子来，如苔藓般残存繁衍，等待爬上台阶的一天。

后来的那个故事是这样的：

  


> 他坐在靠窗的一个位置，笔记本电脑放在桌前。他打字的时候很慢，没有训练过打字的方式，只是用那么几个指头，比如食指，一个字母一个字母地敲。但这不影响他的速度。顺畅的时候，他打得很快，因此也写得很快。但此时他停下来。他有时需要停下，用脑子去想，去反刍，去斟酌。一杯咖啡摆在电脑旁，喝掉了三分之二。剩下的三分之一沉在杯底，被他忘掉了。他总是这样，总是喝到三分之二的时候放下，想着写两句再喝。然后就忘掉了。永远是这样。所以他的咖啡的最后三分之一永远是冰凉的。他便将那冰凉的喝了下去。
> 
> 他思考的时候很认真，以至于没有注意到有个高个的男人从咖啡厅的正门进来了，并且朝他的方向望过来。那个男人在离他很近的一张桌子前坐下，点了杯什么，便坐在那里，一个人，一言不发，观察着。我们的主人公隔了很久的时间才注意到这么个男人，但是只消看一眼就知道那是个外地人。镇子很小，镇子上有谁几乎谁都认得。而剩下的其它，也只消看一眼。一眼就够了。
> 
> 那个男人很高，即使是坐着也能看出身材高大，肩膀和胸膛很宽。很英俊。五官并不精致，却很有男子气的那一类。眼睛是浅蓝的，很浅，又透，令人想到北极附近的海，漂浮着冰山的海。那个男人也看向他，或者说，一直在看着他。他们的目光相接的一瞬，我们的主人公忽然就眨了眨眼，假装成没有在意地把视线移开，移回到电脑的屏幕上。但他刚才想了些什么，他已经忘掉了。
> 
> 那是那一天里他第一次见到那个男人。
> 
> 那一天里的第二次是在晚上，在那旁的酒吧里。他坐在吧台上。那个男人进来了，也坐到吧台上，和他隔着一个空座位。因为酒吧里没什么人，即使隔着一个空座位，也是人与人的最近距离。
> 
> 男人与他攀谈，有一句没一句的。
> 
> 男人说，我白天见过你。他嗯一声。男人说，在旁边的那个咖啡馆。他嗯第二声。男人说，你写作？他抬起头，第一次正视男人的脸，那张脸此刻给他的心理冲击比起白日来还要更强。你怎么知道？他问。男人微微笑，我看见你带着电脑，然后，你有一种气质，所以我问了问那个咖啡厅的服务员，他们说，你总在那里写，那个位置。哦，他应了一声，又扭开视线。
> 
> 你是外地人？他问。是的，男人回答。你来这儿，是为了工作？他瞎猜。他看不出那男人是做什么工作的，他只看得出，他非常英俊，气质非凡，可以上荧幕的那种。是的，大概算是，为了工作，男人回答得模棱两可。你做什么工作——这句话他没问，他觉得对陌生人追根究底是不礼貌的。于是他说，这里很少有外地人。特别是像你这么醒目的——这句他也没说，吞在肚子里。
> 
> 这附近有个马场？那个男人问。是的，有的，他回答。你喜欢马？他问。喜欢，男人说，想顺便去看看。是你的工作的一部分吗？他问。哦，不，不是的，男人笑道，只是兴趣。哦，他应。工作的话，如果说和工作关联的事情的话，我是来找一个人，男人说。哦，他又应。男人没有继续说，既没有说明他要找的是什么人，也没有说明他找人和他的工作是什么关系，同样也没有打听关于这个要找的人。然后男人看着他，隔着一个空座位，在吧台的同一侧。两人手里都有个酒杯，他喝着一杯啤酒，男人喝着一杯威士忌。男人侧着头看着他，目光可以说暧昧，也可以说直白。他哆嗦一下，把酒杯在手指间转了转，然后举起来，喝了一大口。
> 
> 你写些什么？男人问他。啊？他愣了一下。你写些什么？男人重复地问了一遍，小说？诗歌？还是……剧本？他抬起眼睑，他不自觉地望向那男人，与之对视。剧本？是的……剧本，他说，说的时候嘴角微微弯起。我写了一个剧本，他说着，几乎是主动的，忽然间的一瞬想要对这个陌生男人倾吐。那个剧本，他接着说，现在给了别的人。他舔舔嘴。他们打算拍一部电影，是的，用他的剧本，拍一部电影，你想想，多好，他说。男人微笑，是很好。他又垂下眼去，有些局促地说，但我感到紧张。为什么，男人问。因为，不知道，能不能真的拍出来，他说。他的指腹搓着冰冷的酒杯外壁。
> 
> 因为还要审查，他说，虽然基本上说可以，但还是有些地方，需要审查，他局促不安地说，不太合适，可能不适合大众的判断标准，会比较艰难，他继续低着头，用手搓着啤酒杯，之前没有过这样的电影，导演说这是第一个，这样一种题材，以前是没有过的，是新的尝试，是突破了禁忌，但还得克制一点儿，他磕磕绊绊地说，昨天导演还给我打了电话，说有些地方可能需要删掉点，有些地方要改动一些，不能那么露骨，要考虑接受度，他结结巴巴地说，我担心是我写得不好，表达得不对，有些东西没有能够传达出来，他说的时候始终没敢抬起头。
> 
> 你写得很好，男人说。
> 
> 嗯？他愣了一下。
> 
> 你写得很好，男人重复了一遍，我读过，我觉得你写得很好。
> 
> 你读过？他此时抬起头，在男人微笑着的脸庞中寻找什么。
> 
> 我读过，你的剧本，男人看着他说。
> 
> 哦？他看着男人。那，那你是……？
> 
> 我演其中的一个，男人说，我是演员。
> 
> 哦。他傻傻地应。这就说得通了，这男人的长相，还有气质。他就知道他是适合荧幕的。
> 
> 我不知道我能不能演对，男人说，所以我到这里来。
> 
> 来这里，为什么？他傻乎乎地问。
> 
> 想，了解一下作者，想和他谈谈。男人说。
> 
> 你来这儿要找的人……？他揣摩着。
> 
> 是你。男人回答。
> 
> 和工作相关，他说。
> 
> 某种程度，他答。
> 
> 哦，他又这么应。
> 
> 另一种程度来说，是我个人兴趣，男人解释。
> 
> 什么兴趣？他问。
> 
> 对写出那个剧本的人的兴趣，男人说。
> 
> 哦，他又局促起来，又用手搓起杯壁来。
> 
> 我很好奇是什么样的一个人能写出那样的剧本来，男人接着说，露骨地瞅着他。
> 
> 哦，他又傻傻地应，他不会说话，尤其不知如何应对陌生人的话。你现在看到了，他傻傻地说。
> 
> 看到了，男人说，但只看到了一点，表面，没有看到全部，没有看到深处。
> 
> 你还想，看到什么？他微微抬头，询问，神色像一只初次探出巢的雏鸟。
> 
> 那样的情人，你有过？男人问他，浅蓝色的目光像北极冰海上一根冰锥。
> 
> 不，没有，我没有。他又移开视线。
> 
> 那，有过情人？男人又问。
> 
> 没有，也没有。他否认着。
> 
> 没有吗？男人有些困惑，可你写了那样的爱情。
> 
> 那样的爱情，有过。他说。（这是矛盾的，有个声音说。）
> 
> 那么，是对谁？男人接着问，问得有些不礼貌，有些刨根究底，有些锋利而令他不安。对够不着的什么人吗？
> 
> 不，也不是那样的，他摇头，不是对谁。（爱情不依托于人而存在。）
> 
> 可你的剧本……，男人犹豫了。他是个笃定的人。第一次犹豫。
> 
> 其实那不是……，他开口，然后顿了顿，并不是来自我的。
> 
> 什么？男人问。
> 
> 我只是根据那些草稿改写，他说，把互不相关的情节连成一个相互关联的剧情。
> 
> 草稿？男人面色疑惑。
> 
> 导演只给了你我的剧本？他问。他此时又抬起头来。他开始郑重其事地说事，事关工作，他便能变得郑重而不回避起来。
> 
> 对，他给了我你的剧本，让我揣摩一下角色。男人说。
> 
> 他没有告诉你我的剧本的来历？他又问。
> 
> 没有，男人摇摇头。
> 
> 我在我家的院子里挖出了一些手稿，他说，装在铁盒子里，整整一盒，很多。稿纸用油皮纸包起来，放在盒子里，盒子又用油皮纸包起来，很厚的几层，用绳捆住，再覆几层牛皮纸，埋在土里。
> 
> 男人不可置信地看着他。
> 
> 我是从院子里挖出来的，他接着说，我的祖父把那里买下来，我的父亲说要把老树挖走，种下新的树，于是我去挖，结果从土里挖出了那个东西。（沉甸甸的一个盒子，埋在土底下。）
> 
> 男人看着他，听他叙述，忘了喝酒。
> 
> 那里面装满了手稿，写了许多故事，各式各样的故事，他说，很多只是片段，有些没有开头，有些没有结尾，有些都没有。零碎的，错乱的，互不相干的片段。
> 
> 男人沉默地听着。
> 
> 但它们是相干的，他确定地说，它们是关联的，它们是一个整体。那个铁盒将它们束缚成一个整体，像无数个分裂的灵魂，被一个铁盒，被十多层的油皮纸束缚起来，在狭小的空间里结成一个整体。我被它们迷住了。埋在土里的东西。我被迷住了。打开它们的一刻，我尝到了爱情。那不是对什么人的，是爱情本身。也不是大众眼里的那种爱情，是不得不用铁盒子关起来，埋在土里的那种爱情。在那种阴冷潮湿的场所，亡灵般生存的那种爱情。
> 
> 男人还是看着他，一言不发了。
> 
> 所以我想，我得把它们改写出来，他说。好像那是一种义务，一种责任。从挖出来的一刻起，那些灵魂依附于我身上。那些埋葬了六十年，七十年，八十年，甚至更多年的手稿，连作者名字也没有，甚至其中的主人公也没有名字。他们或者简单地叫做‘男人’，或者有某种称呼，或者只是个人称代词。而现在他们，或许可以获得名字。或许，如果能拍出来，可以不必被用某种称号代替，或许人们会去喊他们的名字。
> 
> 男人看着他，此时忽然开口，叫了他的名字。
> 
> 哦，他本能地应。也难怪，这演员读过他的剧本，他的剧本上署了名，所以名字被知道是自然的事情。
> 
> 我叫Y，男人报上了自己的名。
> 
> 你好，Y，他说。他抬头看那男人。那双冰蓝的眼睛里有什么在跳动。他很懂，那是什么。
> 
> 男人又叫了一次他的名字，然后说，我很喜欢你的剧本。读它的时候，它让我感受到了爱情，是那种，只有像你，像我，像你我这样的某一类人，才能感受到的，爱情。
> 
> 男人看着他。
> 
> 他的嘴唇微微颤动。他的视线滑向男人搁在桌上的手。十指光秃秃的，没有戒指。
> 
> 我结过婚，男人坦白地说，仿佛看穿了他的心思，后来离婚了，我发现那是个错误。
> 
> 哦，他又傻傻地应，那你……。他咬咬嘴唇，没有说完。他很紧张。
> 
> 我没有情人，男人对他说，没有像你的剧本里写出的，那样的情人。
> 
> 此时男人从他的高脚凳上下来，坐到了和他紧挨的那一张上。他更加紧张了。
> 
> 我当时想，我必须得去见一见写剧本的那个人，男人说，所以我就来了，放下剧本就跑到车站去，坐上了来这里的火车。我想要快一点，早一点，比别的人发现之前，先一点找到你。
> 
> 男人热烈地看着他。他格外紧张地看着男人，手指近乎神经质地搓着酒杯已经发热的外壁。
> 
> 而正巧，你也没有情人，男人轻声地说，所以我想……
> 
> 哦，天呐，他说出口。他用一句“天呐”打断了男人的话。然后他看着男人的眼睛，持久地看着，半晌才又开口。他开口的时候又紧张又激动，简直快要哭出来。他重新地说了一遍：
> 
> 哦，天呐。

  


-FIN-


End file.
